Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system with orbiting axis for converting energy.
In particular, the present invention relates to a system with orbiting axis for converting energy, of the type based on operating fluid both as a driving machine and a operating machine.
Description of the Related Art
As it is known, a system for converting energy of the fluid-type can convert the energy possessed by a fluid into mechanical energy or vice versa.
However, such machines suffer of the problem do not have a high efficiency due to the configuration of the blades that are not automatically adjustable in the direction of the fluid current, and to have a limited range and to rotate with respect to a single horizontal or vertical axis.
A solution to this problem is described in the US Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0304965 published on Dec. 11, 2008, which discloses pairs of oscillating wind paddles mounted in the lee of a wind turbine of the lift type. An oscillating wind paddle assembly has an upper pair of paddles moving between a first portion at substantially right angles to the direction of wind and a second position substantially parallel to the direction of the wind and mounted on arms extending to either side of a shaft to which they are connected through a one-way clutch, and a lower pair of paddles moving between a position at substantially right angles to the direction of the wind and a second position substantially parallel to the direction of the wind and mounted on arms extending to either side of the same shaft to which they are connected through a one-way clutch, one of the paddles being a drive paddle and the other a recovery paddle, the two pairs of paddles being out of phase with respect to one another.
The problem of this solution is that, since it is a turbine having only one axis of rotation of the paddles, so it is like a horizontal axis or a vertical axis based turbine, it is not able to generate high couple of forces in order to drive a gearbox. Furthermore, the blades and their support arm are always aligned to their arms and so they do not pass from horizontally to vertically and vice versa.